youngsamuraifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShodaiArashikage
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Young Samurai Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi! Just thought I'd say hi (even if I'm not sure whether you're alive or not) So you know, I've turned on the acheivment badges and added a few new edit tracks (protagonists, antagonists, ninja and samurai). I hope that's all right :-) See you! Falcon31 12:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey..! I'd like to say I have absolutely no time on my hands to run the wiki right now, so I need to know how to pass the user rights and stuff on to someone else, so other people can get this wiki on the map. ShodaiArashikage 21:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Shodai24 Just type Special:AdminDashboard in the search engine at the top of the page and it should come up, simply scroll down to the "Community" section and click on User Rights, but you don't have to worry about that if you've got to much on your hands as I have admin rights and I am more than happy to help the wiki out. Falcon31 19:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I can't seem to see the contents of Jack's infobox - its all white and I have to highlight the text in order to see it. Can this problem be fixed? Also, many characters are lacking updated info. Shodai i am wondering. I really want to improve the wiki and i have a lot of information about the new book "The ring of Sky". Could i have admin so i could make this wiki even better? Thanks, Ryumachi Saitose Hi!